


quiet

by captbuccaneer



Series: howl [4]
Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Full Moon, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbuccaneer/pseuds/captbuccaneer
Summary: She's trying to keep quiet. Cal has other ideas.





	quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written to take place post-series with the assumption that Cal becomes Alpha.

She doesn’t know for sure if werewolves have super-hearing, but it’s a reasonable thing to assume when they’ve got super-strength and super-smell.

It’s this assumption that has her doing her best to stifle her cries as Cal fucks into her from behind. Her arms and legs gave out a while ago, so now she’s white-knuckling it against the sheets, hanging on to her faculties by a thread.

The full moon always brings out this side of him, makes him a little rougher than usual – less man, more beast, more willing to let the wolf come out and play. He’s draped over her back, hands planted on the bed at her sides, fucking her so deep and good she’ll be surprised if she can move at all tomorrow.

A moan threatens to erupt out of her throat, but she bites it off with a whine.

Cal notices.

“You’re quiet tonight.” Even his voice is rougher, more gravelly.

“Your…your pack, they’re outside.” She gasps after a particularly hard thrust. “They’ll hear.”

The wolves in mention are gathered outside the lodge around the massive bonfire to revel in the full moon, just eating, drinking, laughing, engaging in whatever shenanigans they get up to, but the two of them are tucked away in the bedroom reserved for the Alpha.

“So?” He lowers himself onto his elbows and mouths at the nape of her neck, keeping at the brutal pace. “Let them.”

She shakes her head faintly, turning her face into the nearest pillow to muffle another cry. Cal’s mouth stops.

Despite herself, she yelps in surprise when he wrenches the pillow from her grip and pulls his cock out all the way, backing away from her slightly, because  _what the hell is he doing_ , but then he’s got his hands on her hips, flipping her onto her back, and within seconds he’s buried to the hilt in her cunt again, the slide so good she sees stars.

She braces herself for more but he stills completely, staring down at her with bright yellow eyes, grinning with teeth that are too sharp to be human. One of his hands, claw-tipped, comes up to rest loosely at the base of her throat, and he leans in to nose at the underside of her jaw.

Whining, she wraps her legs around him, ankles locking above his ass and hips lifting to try and get him moving again. “Please,  _please_ , Cal…”

“They already know you’re mine,” he rasps. “They can smell me all over you.”

She’s aware that the pack knows about them – she’s there all the time whenever he is, they hold hands, they kiss, sometimes he slips his hand into her back pocket, etcetera, etcetera, but this is something else. This is something else entirely. This is Cal saying he’s staked his claim, marked her as his in a way the wolves understand and respect, telling his pack  _she’s mine_  and  _only mine_ , and she clenches so tightly around his cock at that thought that he groans.

“They know you’re my mate,” he says, sinking his teeth into the skin beneath her ear. “You are the Alpha’s mate. Let them hear you.”

“I’m yours,” she gasps. “I’m your mate, only yours, please, please–!”

He growls and props himself up, fucking into her anew, capturing her mouth in a savage, possessive kiss that she moans freely into. His cock drives into her with urgency, his weight pinning her to the bed perfectly. She’s being fucked within an inch of her life, wrapped in the sweet pleasure that borders on pain, and when he slides a hand down between them to rub at her clit, she rips her mouth from his to throw her head back and wail.

His triumphant grin is all teeth, more snarl than smile, and when she comes he howls.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do for my first explicit fic lmao
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
